


Nobles

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ambassador has set up another get together in Skyhold for Nobles of all, this would have been perfect if the Inquisitor didn't hate nobles to death. But her Commander is nice enough to always come to her rescue ever time she gets cornered by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobles

Their like locusts, why in Andraste’s flaming sword did Josephine have to invite so many nobles, let alone _Orlesian_ nobles.  It was bad enough Amelia had to deal with them in letter form, she can’t even count how many letters she may have, by _‘accident_ ’, thrown into her fireplace.

_By accident, she will swear by it._

She played the game well enough to get by, took some training from Leliana and Vivienne of course, after all she needed to be able to have the nobles kissing her feet; so to speak, to aid the Inquisition. And it’s not like she had anything _personal_ against the Empire of Orlais, she could care less. It’s just the _people_ she has to meet with because she is Inquisitor much to her dismay.

Her discomfort around them hasn’t gone unnoticed by her Companions and Advisers, most notably, her Commander, and she thanks the Maker every time he manages to find an excuse to drag Amelia away from them.   
  
Today it was some party the Ambassador set up, Amelia at this point didn’t even know what these parties were for. She could _swear_ the Ambassador was throwing these together just to torture her. And of course the nobles wanted to meet and talk with her, what else do they have to do?

The main hall had become stuffy, with so many people crowding it, it seemed like a farm stable. The Herald wouldn’t be gone too long, she thought to herself, they wouldn’t notice if she stepped out right?

She had to escape, if for just a little bit. Making her way to the door leading to the library, she bowed at each noble that greeted her, she may have disliked them, but she wasn’t going to be rude outright. That came later when she was alone in her room.  
She finally managed to slip through the door, peace and quiet at last.

She however, didn’t even get a chance to sigh in relief when some Noble from Val Royeaux had managed to stop her in the library, now starting a conversation about marriage proposals and letters un-answered. Getting more and more flustered at the idea, wishing the floor would just swallow her whole. At the corner of her eye she could see her commander walking towards her.

 _Thank Andraste’s tits_  
She waved her hand near her hip, signaling him to hurry the pace up; the noble didn’t notice thankfully.

“Commander, how can I help you?” she sputtered out even before he was standing next to her, a sheepish smile crept her way across her face when she noticed he was grinning at her. His eyes darted back and forth between her and the noble, if he could- he would have laughed right then and there.

She couldn’t help but stare at the scare the broke the curve of his lips. Maker she wanted to just stare at anything but the strange noble, and well his lips are right there.  
 _The things he could do with those…_

“ _Now is not the time for such thoughts, Trevelyan get it together._ ”  She thought to herself, trying to stay focused at what was in front of her, though it was evident that he knew what she must have been thinking, because she watched as his lips curled into a smirk that sent shivers up her spine, why did he have to tease her so?

“Inquisitor, I was hoping to run into you.” He turns to bow at the noble before turning back to her gaze. “As much as I know you _love_ these gatherings, I must pull you away for matters that are of the most concern.” He concluded, managing to keep a straight professional face. How in the Maker he manages to every time is beyond her.

She thought he would bruise his ribs from hiding the smile and laugh that so desperately wanted to stretch across his lips.

Then Amelia bowed to the noble, offering her ‘sincerest’ apologies, and trying hard _not_ to run over to Cullen as he began to leave the Rotunda of the Library. The cool breeze that flew across the Battlements as they walked was a welcome tingle on her tinted cheeks, she was just happy to be outside the Main hall.

They stopped on the Battlements near the spot they first kissed, a little hide-away if you will.   
Amelia normally came here even before she and Cullen started seeing each other, it was a quiet spot that the guards usually over looked, which meant she could be there in peace.

“Better?” he chuckled, leaning on the edge to overlook the never ending scene of the Frostbacks. The light breeze playing with a few of his curls and the fur on his Surcoat.

She stepped closer to lean next to him, chuckling as she nodded her head in response.  
“How many Ferelden biscuits do I owe you now? 9? 20?” A light sigh left her lips, followed by the tiniest hint of a laugh as she waited his answer.

“Honestly, I’ve stopped counting at this point” he said shrugging his shoulders, the tips of the fur brushing against his ears as he let out a content sigh.

“Orlesians are a strange set of people, aren’t they?” nudging him with her elbow, doing so until he looked at her in the corner of his eye.

“Yes, and I’m sure they all are lining up to marry you” he retorted playfully, shaking his head as he said so.

“Not as much as they do you, I mean how many letter did you get after Halamshiral? How long did you have to stand there looking pretty?”

He glared at her, giving her a scowl that fortunately didn’t last very long.  

Turning his head, he raised a hand to softly rub her back, a smile crept its way back onto her face as he turned her around to face him. The moonlight always highlighted the little blue that hid behind the golden hue of her eyes, it always sent a warm tingle up his spine when he looked into them.

She tilted her head slightly, looking at the moon before returning to his gaze with a smirk now tugging at the edge of her lips.   
“You know…”  Wrapping her arms around the fur of his coat she pulled him in closer, her eyes fluttering down to his lips as her cheeks tinting with the light hue of red. “We’re alone, no guards around, and the moon is full…” she continued.

He gently placed his hand on her hips, using the other to hold her chin with his thumb and index fingers, prompting her to tilt her head back to his eyes. Leaning in closer to her, his breathe brushing up lightly against her lips as he chuckled, looking down at her as she licked her lips in anticipation.

“You don’t need to tell me twice” he purred, his mouth just a breath away from hers.

Even against the crisp air his lips were warm and comforting, letting go of her chin only to cup his hand on her cheek as he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Snaking her hands through his curls, she sighed his name as his tongue eagerly edged its way into her mouth, grinning as he pulled away.  

“Amelia what are –“

She lunged at him, making him stumble backwards in order to keep balance, laughing as she wrapped her legs around him for support. She peppered his cheeks, jaw, and neck with light kisses as his skin bumped with her touch. She rested her forehead against his as an audible sigh left her lips.

“I still need to hide from the nobles” she chucked. “Think I can hide in your quarters for a bit?” she finished, his cheeks blushed as she smiled with her brows raised, lightly tracing the outline of his jaw his her thumb.

With a low chuckle from his chest, he slid his hands down to the backs of her legs, getting a better grip.   
“I do believe that can be arranged” he murmured.


End file.
